


The crown he deserves

by Punknatch



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, spoilers for that fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punknatch/pseuds/Punknatch
Summary: i know the tittle is cheesy AF but im bad at names and it's 4 in the morning so bear with meThis is a fanart for *that* scene on planet of prophets and gods. That fic is amazing and i cound't get that image out of my head. also spoilers this happens quite at the end.If you haven't read it....who am i kidding who hasn't read this fic, just...just go and read it again
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	The crown he deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [planet of prophets and gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630803) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



> right now is when i'm realizing that klaus maybe shouldn't be smiling but it's late for fixing it , my bad, take that as he's gratefull ok? :)
> 
> P.S.: Penn i hope you like it, ily


End file.
